Caught Inbetween
by DarkShadowsOXO
Summary: The Vampiric Counsel is at war with the Demonic Counsel and at this time any kind of relationship between either side is forbidden. But, do to Tenshi's uncontrolling thirst for love read and find out what happens when he accidentally falls for a vicious and dangerous demon. WARNING YOAI! i created this NOT FROM AN ACTUAL ANIME


**Warning! BoyxBoy/Yaoi!**

**Chapter 1**

''Well Ranmaru, it's that time of year again.'' Ren rolled over and faced his partner in crime.

''Just great who's leading this year?'' Ranmaru replied huddling up close to Ren.

''Don't know guess we'll find out when we get there.'' Ren put his arms around Ranmaru and kissed him passionately.

(BANG BANG)''Get up we need to go!'' Tenshi banged on the door repeatedly until Ren opened it. ''Dude put some clothes on that's disgusting!''

''Well it's your own fault for interrupting me'' Ren picked up a towel and covered his manhood.'' Give me and Ranmaru sometime and we'll be right out, and by the way do you who's leading this year?''

''Yeah I do, Sinn's leading since his father died last year.'' Tenshi replied as his eyes slowly moved down until he was staring at the bulge in the dirty towel.

''Dude why are you staring at me, you're straight right?'' Ren looked at Tenshi with slight interest with the blush forming right after the question.

''O-of course I'm straight what king of fucking question is that!'' Tenshi replied angrily as Ren pulled him into the room.

''Let's see about that.'' Ren pushed Tenshi onto the messy bed.

''Hey what the Hell?'' Tenshi started to get up when Ren held him down by his already bruised wrists. ''Get off me!'' Tenshi squirmed uncomfortably under Ren as he felt something hard brush against his inner thy.

''Don't bother trying to get up there's no hope for escape'' Ren smirked at the blush that has gotten brighter and kissed Tenshi lightly. Ren bit Tenshi's lower lip and slid his tongue into his mouth without any hesitation. To Ren's surprise Tenshi fought for dominance, but to no prevail.

''So you're not straight after all.'' Ren chuckled and slid his hand into Tenshi's pants.

''Hey! Don't touch that!'' Tenshi protested and bit Ren's tongue.

''Now that isn't very nice i just might have to punish you'' Ren chuckled as he felt a strong evil ora approach behind him.

''That is enough Ren, now get off of him.'' the voice was deep and almost to a sickening growl.

''Glad to... Jordan''Ren stood up slowly releasing Tenshi from his hold. ''Jordan won't always be here to save you'' Ren chuckled and walked to the bathroom.

''Asshole...'' Tenshi zipped his pants and looked at a rather pissed off Jordan. ''Just let it go nothing happened'' Tenshi walked past his older brother and out the door.

''This time'' Jordan thought to himself and glared at Ren through the door.

''You shouldn't hold a grudge Jordan it's bad for your health'' Ranmaru walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a shirt out of his closet. ''That was last year anyways it's old news you know.''

''Piss off halffy'' Jordan snarled and walked out.

**_-Demon Counsel-_**

''It seems the vampires will be gathering this year'' a tall man cloaked in silk smiled an evil grin as he sat in a tall throne.

''Shall we intrude master?'' a man was nealed at the powerful demon's feet. ''After all their leader was terminated last year, it should be rather easy to take out his son.''

''That is an excellent idea you have proved yourself useful, now go.'' the demon signaled the young male to leave.

''I shall return master'' the demon stood, nodded, then quietly walked away.

**_-END-_**

**''**Everyone may be seated'' a pale 18 year old known as Sinn was standing on a stage in a large run-down theater. ''as you all know we have had many new comers this year, but we have run into some minor complications.'' The crowd looked around and whispered amongst themselves.

**''**So im going to lay down a few rules, if you refuse to follow them there will be harsh consequences'' Sinn looked at the new comers who had begun to shake in fear of the powerful vampire. '' number one: never reveal yourself to a human, number two: never feed on bretherin, number three: never attempt to over throw me, number four: if you even think of turning on your bretherin you will be killed, and most important of all never associate with a demon if you disobey this rule you will be killed with no question or hesitation.'' the crowd grew silent as someone knocked on the door.

''I hate to intrude your little meeting but i have some bad news for you'' a demon walked in with a wicked smile dancing across his face.

''What business do you have here demon?'' Sinn held a serious expression as he slowly left the stage.

''You're funeral arrangement.'' the demon's smile grew wider as bat like demons crashed threw the window and attacked the crowd of vampires.

''You're sadly mistaken.'' Sinn said calmly as he stretched his arms out and the lights shattered as the room was swallowed in darkness.

''Shit!'' the demon looking around desperately as the room filled with screeches and screams from the demons.

''have you heard enough.''Sinn's voice echoed as the demon's heart began to race. ''I can gladly end their suffering for you.''

''Stop fucking with my head!'' the demon shouted swinging his arms in random directions.

''I haven't even started yet'' Sinn's voice got louder as the screaming died down. ''you're pathetic.''

''Huh!?'' the demon looked up and stared at Sinn. The room was still as if the demons had never entered, because they didn't.

''It would be best for you to leave before you mentally kill yourself.''Sinn's voice was at a sickening growl.

''You're nothing like your father, you're something more'' the demon stood slowly. ''I have no beef with you''

''That's too bad.''Sinn slowly lifted his hand. ''I suggest you leave now if you value your life''

''No please!'' the demon turned in a panic as something sharp struck his back and he collapsed dead.

''Oops.''Sinn locked the door and made his back to the stage. ''as I was saying break my rules and I break you. Now onto a slightly more serious matter; Tenshi please stand.''

''Yes my lord.'' Tenshi stood slightly confused as all eyes looked in his direction.

''This year you have been selected to watch Salem.'' Sinn was about to continue when Jordan stood.

''My lord Tenshi is that of a new comer he couldn't full-fill such a task, it's absurd!'' Jordan was pleading for his brothers safety, but to no prevail.

''Jordan I have made my decision now sit.'' Sinn was calm and collected, but irritated at Jordan's petty out-burst.

''But my lord.'' Jordan tried protest, but was hushed.

''Sit'' Sinn's voice had lowered and echoed through the theater.

''Yes my lord.'' Jordan put his head down and sat quietly.

''Now Tenshi I will show you to Salem's cell; as for the rest of you the meeting is over you may leave.'' Sinn made his way off the stage and over to Tenshi.

''Why did you pick me?'' Tenshi dared to question Sinn's genius.

''You have potential and you don't seem to be easily fooled; that's why i picked you.'' Sinn replied as he held out his slender hand. ''Come with me and I'll show you the way.''

''Yes my lord.'' Tenshi eagerly grabbed Sinn's hand and they made there way to an underground tunnel. ''Were are we?'' Tenshi's voice almost to a whisper at Sinn's ear as older vampires pasted by.

''This is where we keep the prisoners; it is also where you will be staying from now on to watch Salem.'' Sinn's voice was stern as he walked confidently through the tunnel to a series of empty and non-empty cells.

''Is that him?'' Tenshi had his eyes fixed on a thin tan teenager with tall spiked ears and long white hair with velvet purple eyes.

''You have good eyes boy for you are correct.'' Sinn approached the cell and shooed the guards away.

''Salem you have a new care-taker. Try not to eat this one.'' Sinn pushed Tenshi to the door and Salem turned to face him.

''H-hi.'' Tenshi was shaking in his boots as the demon approached the door and sniffed the air around them. ''Sinn I can't do it I'm scared.''

''Toughen up this is your burden now.'' Sinn turned and walked away.

''Tenshi...'' the demon murdered at him through the bars with an innocent expression.

''You know my name, but how no one told you.'' Tenshi stepped away from the bars.

''Tenshi...'' Salem continued to sniff the air, then let his eyes fall to Tenshi's. ''let me out..'' his words were crisp and raspy, they rang through Tenshi's mind as if he was a broken record forever stuck on repeat.

''I can't.'' Tenshi began to feel sick to his stomach.

''Yes you can.'' Salem's voice was sweet and almost feminine. ''Unlock the door.''

''um...'' losing control Tenshi slowly reached his hand to the lock.

''Hey!'' a tall vampire grabbed Tenshi'd hand and ripped him away from the door. ''Salem stop fucking with his head.''

''What?'Tenshi looked at the boy strangely. ''Will you let go of me please.''

''No problem, the names Josh by the way.'' he calmly let go and glared at Salem. ''he does a lot of mind tricks so be careful.''

''I'm Tenshi'' Tenshi looked at Salem who suddenly didn't look to kind and loving anymore, rather pissed off. ''Why is he locked away?''

''Salem and three other demons were trained assassins, he was the one who killed Ron the elder.'' Josh had a serious look on his face and it was fixed on Salem.

''What happened to the other three?'' Tenshi asked although he could easily guess.

''Dead, Salem was the only one who made it out alive.'' Josh stretched and let out a suppressing yawn. ''I'd be careful if I were you, he gets off on controlling other people that's how the last guard died.''

''Okay, what if he catches me off guard?'' Tenshi tensed up when Salem began to study him through the bars.

''Then you're fucked, simple as that.'' Josh turned and walk away. ''Well I'll see ya 'round.''

''Bye.'' Tenshi looked back at Salem who was watching him intently.

**_- Ren's house-_**

****''What the hell was he thinking!?'' Jordan was pacing back and forth and ranting in the living room.''That's suicide to have a new comer watch Salem! Suicide I tell you!''

''Jordan calm down I'm sure Tenshi will be fine.'' Ranmaru sat down next to Ren and snuggled up to him.

''How would you know that!? You don't know anything!'' Jordan kept ranting louder and louder.

''Jordan you just need to relax a little.'' Ren stood up and walked over to him.

''Piss off!'' Jordan growled as Ren grabbed his waist. ''I swear if you're even thinking of your dick right now I'm cutting it off!''

''I'm good!'' Ren quickly let go and sat back down.


End file.
